


Untouchable

by sourfacedcaptain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, NaNoWriMo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourfacedcaptain/pseuds/sourfacedcaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi gets stood up for lunch, a cute waiter grabs his attention and drags himself into Levi's life without warning.*</p><p>*Also known as Eren works at a diner and Levi works at a magazine company down the street and they eventually get together and do the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable

Levi was never looking to get close to anyone. He enjoyed living a mostly solitary life with as little human contact as possible. It’s not that he hated people per-se, it was that he hated all the bullcrap that came with human emotions. People had a tendency to lie and manipulate others with their words. In all his years, he had only found a few people who were everything they appeared to be.

Hanji was one of them and was the closest thing to a friend that Levi could claim. It started out as a forced friendship, they were lab partners in college and unfortunately (or fortunately) once Hanji decided they liked you that was it. They wormed their way into your heart and life and you ended up never being able to get rid of them. Although if he was to speak honestly to anyone who asked him about Hanji, which wasn’t very likely, he would tell them that he really didn’t mind spending time with them. Sure, they were hyper and loud, the opposite of how Levi chose to present himself, but they were kind and truly cared for their friends.

And It was because of Hanji that Levi was now sitting in the old-style diner down the street from his work waiting for them to show up for lunch. It had been their idea to get together for a ‘calm’ lunch to catch up. Levi would have been perfectly happy eating his packed salad at his desk like on any other day, but when Hanji made up their mind you couldn’t say ‘no’ to them if you tried. As usual though Hanji was late, leaving Levi to sit and wait for their bubbly self to arrive. He checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time and spotted a text message from Hanji.

/Sorry! Got a report from Moblit I want to look at. Enjoy without me!/

‘Typical,’ thought Levi. Hanji worked as a pediatric doctor and loved the job. Unfortunately they were a bit too in love with their job and would drop anything to go over a report given to them by their assistant, Moblit. He quickly typed out a response letting them know he was annoyed with them before putting his phone back away. Sighing, Levi picked up the menu, then glanced over it briefly as he waved for a member of the wait staff.

“What can I get for you, sir?” an eager boy’s voice asked him.

Without looking up from the menu, Levi responded, “Can I have a Caesar salad?”

The young waiter hummed for a moment before responding. “I would advise not. The lettuce is a bit wilted today.”

“Okay…Can I have a Reuben instead?” Levi asked after having quickly found another acceptable item on the menu, though annoyed that he couldn’t have his usual standby.

“I wouldn’t recommend it. It’s not very good.”

“Fine,” Levi slammed down the menu in frustration over the unprofessionalism of his waiter. “What are you going to allow me to order?”

He looked up at his waiter in fury and instantly his brain tuned out the words of the young man standing in front of him. If Levi was ever to claim he had a type, this was certainly it standing here in front of him. He was young, maybe college age, and was very good looking. His skin was tanned dark, and he had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. ‘Eren’ his nametag read. Levi looked the boy up and down and admired his muscular but thin physique. A cough grabbed his attention again and he realized that Eren was waiting for a response.

“Uh… sure,” Levi responded, though he wasn’t sure what he agreed to. But that seemed to be enough to placate his waiter, as Eren’s face lit up with a smile and he practically bounced away. ‘Cute' was the first word that came to Levis mind. 

Shortly after the delivery of his bitter cup of coffee, Eren return with the most disgusting thing Levi had ever seen presented as food. The plate held two large pancakes with bananas and sprinkles cooked into it and a generous helping of Nutella on top of it. It gave off a sickly sweet scent making Levi’s stomach turn in disgust. If it wasn’t for the honest look on Eren’s face, he would have thought this was some cruel joke. The plate was placed in front of him, then quickly Eren reached across the table, grabbed the salt shaker and gave it a generous sprinkle over the sugary sweet concoction.

“This is-“Levi was cut off.

“Try it.”

With an incredulous look at the young waiter and the realization that he wasn’t going to leave before he took a bite, Levi reluctantly picked up his fork and took a small bite. Surprisingly the salt helped the flavors all come together. Levi wasn’t necessarily willing to admit it openly but it wasn’t half bad. Not something he would eat regularly but he could stomach it for lunch today. He offered a small smile which received a toothy grin in return.

He finished his meal quickly and paid before he made his way back to the office. No sooner had he walked in the door then Erwin, the managing editor of the magazine he worked for, was at his side.

“Have you met with the typesetter this week yet Levi? You missed last week’s meeting. ” He asked while typing away at his phone, most likely sending an email to the editor-in-chief.

“Not yet. I’ve been a little busy,” Levi tried to continue on his way back to his desk but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Levi,” Erwin’s voice was softer this time and he was looking up his phone. “You know that when I hired you I passed over several people who had more experience. I chose you because you had been with the company longer than any of the other applicants. I’m just trying to look out for you.”

“Are you done with this lecture?” Levi asked, not really wanting to be guilt tripped any further. Of course he felt a little guilty that he had gotten behind on his work but when he had taken the position two months ago it had taken him a little longer to catch on to his duties then he had thought it would but it didn’t mean that he needed his boss pointing this out to him. Though he had caught on to the job thanks to a lot of hard work he did now have the challenge to catch back up on his work after the delay.

“Not quite,” Erwin responded. “You’re back late from lunch. Also, your new intern is waiting for you in your office. He’s been here almost the entire time you were gone. That’s all I have for now.” Erwin gave Levi a sly grin before turning and continuing on his way down the hall.

“Dammit! I told you I don’t want an intern!” Levi shouted after him.

“You may not want one but you need him.” Ewin called back over his shoulder.

Levi frowned and made his way to his office. Giving Levi an intern was Erwin’s idea on a way that he could catch up on his work. The problem was that Levi preferred to work alone. People were noisy and wanted to chat. 

Opening the door to his office, Levi was met with the bright, smiling face of his intern. He was young, most likely no more than twenty. His shoulder length blond hair was tied back neatly with a fringe going straight across his forehead. He was wearing what must have been his idea of ‘business casual’ - a sweater vest over a light blue button up and a pair of khakis. It made him look like a mini grandfather in actuality. But it was a strong contrast to Levi’s black sweater and slacks. The boy stuck out his right hand for a handshake. 

“Mr. Ackerman. It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Armin Arlert.” Levi raised an eyebrow at the hand extended toward him.

“What kind of a name is Armin?”

“My grandfather named me, sir.”

‘Figures' thought Levi. “Armin, go grab me a coffee from the cafeteria, black, and then we’ll get started.” 

“Yes, sir!” the boy turned to make his way out of the room. 

“And stop calling me ‘sir’!” Levi called to the retreating figure. 

“Yes, sir” came the response.

Levi plopped into his desk chair and pressed his fingertips to his temples. This was going to be a long afternoon he just knew. 

-

Levi quickly found that he enjoyed having an intern hanging around his office. It was someone who was able to bring him constant coffee, file his finished projects, run items to other departments and help him organize his workflow. In that singular afternoon, Levi accomplished more than he had the rest of week. He had become so focused that it had taken him a moment to realize Armin had been tapping him on the shoulder.

“Mr. Ackerman? Your phone has been ringing.” Sure enough, the soft music was coming from the phone on the corner of his desk. He picked up his cell phone and slid his finger across the screen. 

“Hello? This is Levi.”

“LEVI! DON’T YOU CHECK YOUR CALLER ID?” The loud voice came through the small speaker, forcing him to pull it away from him ear with a frown. 

“Hanji, stop screaming. What do you want? I’m kind of busy right now.”

“I just wanted to ask you about the tall glass of water you were enjoying today.” Levi could just hear the smirk in their voice. 

“What are you talking about?”

In an almost sing-song voice, Hanji continued on, “You found something you liked today at lunch.” 

She couldn’t be referring to the pancake concoction that he had eaten could she? “I still don’t know what you mean. Can you just get to the point? I don’t have time for games.”

“The waiter,” Hanji stated as though it should have been obvious to him. “You were really looking him up and down. You haven’t looked at anyone like that in years.”

“I wasn’t looking him up and down.” Hanji hummed in response. “He might have been a little cute but he is way too young for anything to become of it. Wait, how do you even know about that? You stood me up for some fucking reports.”

Hanji started to giggle. “I sent Moblit to spy on you and see if you were going to stay or not. And you did. So you must have found something you like.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Levi responded, “Is that the only reason that you called me? To gloat over something that isn’t even that big of a deal?”

“Oh no, not at all! That’s just a bonus!” Hanji replied. “I actually wanted to see if you wanted to reschedule lunch for another day.”

Levi glanced at his desk calendar quickly. Every day on it had multiple items on it written neatly in black ink. “I’m afraid I’m a bit busy over the next week. Can I call you back when I get a better look at what’s going on this week?”

“Sure, but don’t ‘accidently forget’ like you normally do, okay?” 

“Fine. Goodbye Hanji.”

“Bye, shorty!” Hanji squealed before hanging up the phone. Levi made a face at the nickname he had been given by her in university. Sure, he wasn’t a giant, but he wasn’t the midget that everyone seemed to think that he was. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost seven. Armin had gone back to working in the file cabinets in the corner, most likely filing the extra stories that some of the writers had submitted. 

“Arlert!” He barked out, causing the boy to jump. 

“Yes, sir?” Armin asked. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at eight forty five sharp.”

Armin smiled at his new boss. “Have a great night, sir.” And with that he left Levi alone in his office to finish up and start prepping for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do my best to update this once a week at least until it is all posted. This is my nanowrimo novel for this year, so I have only briefly reviewed this chapter. rewrites will start in december so if you are interested in helping me out with that let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Levy


End file.
